What It Feels Like To Have A Home
by crack-the-glowsticks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine re-unite after 10 years apart. Do they still have it?


The bright lights of the stage made his face glow. Glow as Blaine had never seen it before. His smile was so wide, happiness clearly radiating off his face. And then he began to sing. Blaine closed his eyes for the briefest second, only to absorb the sound. That voice. He had been without it for too long. And the way Kurt hit the notes. It made him think back to the time they had sung 'Baby it's Cold Outside' half a world away. It had been 10 years since Kurt and Blaine had seen each other, and they had not ended their relationship on good terms either. His thoughts were put on hold when Kurt looked out into the audience; halfway through the big dance routine, and met Blaine's eyes. The younger boy's eyes grew wide and were quick to catch up with the rest of the chorus, but that didn't stop him from looking at his first love, his mentor, the first person who had truly broken his heart.

Kurt liked to pretend that the past ten years had never happened, that he and Blaine were now living together in New York, not apart; that they were legally married, maybe an adopted child or two. But instead, Kurt had gone on to become the Broadway diva he was always destined to be, and Blaine had taken off with another guy, and left for France for 5 years. But now he was back, and looking in Kurt's eyes, he could not even remember why he had ever even left, why anything at all had ever ruined the future they were destined to have.

Blaine enjoyed the rest of the performance, but as Kurt belted out the final show stopping note, he had never been so pleased to see the end of a show. Truly, his ex-boyfriend had been wonderful, but all Blaine wanted to do was to talk to the other man. To see what was still there after he had broken his heart. After they had both hurt each other so much it had led to 10 years of separation. But to Blaine, not a day had gone by that he had not thought about Kurt, each boyfriend he had had, reminded him in some way of the first boy that had ever truly meant something to him. Not one of them ever quite able to live up to the perfection of Kurt. And so, with this thought in mind he waited outside Radio City Music Hall's back entrance for an hour and a half until Kurt Hummel, in all his grace finally made it onto the busy street, tripped over the mass on the sidewalk and landed right in Blaine's lap.

Kurt's intake of breath was met with a gasp. "Blaine…?"

Blaine smiled that knowing smile; it had not been seen on his face for ten years, and after all that time it still took Kurt's breath away. He needed to remind himself to breathe, and even then, it was still something different. He wished himself to walk away, to forget that he ever saw Blaine tonight. As he was about to get up and walk down the Avenue of the America's, Blaine's hand suddenly caught a hold of his wrist, and pulled him back towards him. Looking straight into Kurt's eyes, there was no need for words. This look, they had shared it a thousand times when they were together. It showed how well they knew each other, and even after all this time; they found that they still did.

"Kurt…I…" Blaine started to say something, what; he wasn't so sure. Kurt looked at him, waiting for him to finish.  
He could see that there were a million things running through that tightly curled haired head. But nothing could come out, and Kurt, against all his better judgement; understood. He took Blaine in his embrace, his head resting on the older man's chest. The hug saying everything they had ever wanted to say each other for the past ten years. This, Kurt finally remembered, was what love felt like. Blaine kissed the other man's stiffly styled hair, and sighed. And without need for words, Blaine took Kurt's chin between his thumb and second finger, and lifted his chin, so that they were looking directly at each other. They opened their mouths at the same time, and in the same voice, one filled with sorrow and regret and hopefulness, whispered "I'm sorry."

Blaine tried to continue. "Kurt… I've done a lot of things in my life that I regret… Running away, leaving my brother to fend for himself, not realising the feelings my best friends had for each other, not being able to stop them hurting. But I regret nothing more than what I did to you." Tears welled in his eyes, and Kurt could see the truth behind his words. "I've spent the last ten years living in shame, and regret, and stupidity. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know why I ever let you go." The tears were now falling down his face. "I'm…" But before he could say it, Kurt kissed him.

After all this time, there was still that explosion of happiness. It was better than fireworks. Better than a nuclear explosion. It was something that was truly Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was taken aback at first, but returned the kiss with everything. All the pain of that night ten years ago, all the feelings from the past ten years all made this kiss one that neither wanted to break. The kiss deepened, their mouths still knew each other's every movement after all these years apart.

Kurt was the one to break the kiss, as it was; he had gone against every single promise he had ever made to himself. So what was one more? He looked his missing piece right in the eye, and said with every ounce of honesty he had "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt, I have from the moment I saw you, I have never stopped…" He took Kurt in his embrace. "And I promise you, I will never stop."

Kurt smiled into his chest, and they sat like that for a while. Just listening to each other's thudding hearts, the breathing movements of the other. Not speaking verbally, but not needing too. They knew each other.

Blaine eventually broke the spell as he got up, took Kurt's hand; humming 'Teenage Dream' and led them towards his apartment, hoping, that after ten long years, he could finally call it a home.


End file.
